


Martin

by swphillyboi



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Anal Fingering, Castration, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Piercings, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swphillyboi/pseuds/swphillyboi
Summary: Marty Deeks is captured by slavery ring to fullfill a client request
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. The Capture

Martin Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny morning and Marty Deeks was just finishing up his run. He went into the deli just down the street from the apartment he shared with Kensi. He said hello to old Mr Dung who helped out at his son’s store on Saturday.  
Marty went to the back of the store and to get a couple apple fritters. He paid no attention to the two other shoppers, as he moved on to the coffee bar. Marty knew that Kensi would be awake by now and waiting for their regular Saturday brunch.   
His hands full, he started towards the front of the store. He was startled when one man suddenly stepped in front of him. A second man was right behind him. The second man pulled plastic bag from his pocket and reached forward with latex gloved hands. He pulled a white cloth from the plastic bag and clamped it over Marty’s face.  
Deeks was sandwiched between the two men. He tried holding his breath while stepping sideways. The front man blocked his move and Deeks dropped the coffee and fritters and attempted to pull the chloroformed cloth away from his face. He could feel his consciousness fading. The front man turned and punched Deeks in the stomach which caused him to take a deep breath. A second later he collapsed onto the floor.  
Mr Dung heard the commotion and came over to the aisle where Marty laid on the floor on top of the fritters and the puddle of coffee. He told the two men standing over Marty that he was going to call the police.  
The man who had been in front of Deeks pulled a pistol out of his pocket and calmly shot Mr Dung in his head. One shot took out the old man. The men bent over Deeks; they both wore latex gloves. They pulled off his T shirt and tied a tourniquet on his arm, got a vein to pop and injected a syringe full of drugs.   
They quickly stripped Deeks. They yanked off his running shoes & socks before dragging off his running shorts and jockstrap. As he started to stir they helped Deeks back on his feet. His eyes were dilated and unfocused; he shook his head a couple times in an attempt to clear his mind.  
One of the men had taken a small jar of Vaseline off a shelf earlier and now dipped two fingers in the jar. He pulled apart Deeks’ white, fleshy ass cheeks. His pink anus was surrounded by light brown hairs. The man jammed two greasy fingers up Deek’s asshole which caused him to let out a startled gasp. The second man smeared Vaseline on one hand and started to stroke Deeks’ cock.   
The drug they injected gave a head start to the erection that resulted from the stroking. A cock ring was quickly clamped around his cock and balls to maintain his erection. The man with his fingers up Deek’s ass hooked his fingers inside and used them to guide Marty forward towards the door. The fingers in his ass caused Deeks to walk awkwardly with his legs wide apart.   
The three of them walked out on the crowded sidewalk. Barefoot Deek’s erection bounced with every step. Some people recognized him. They started toward the trio of men but the one man still holding the pistol in his hand kept people away. Someone ran into the deli and the screams from inside had more people hurrying into the store.  
Lots of people started dialing 911 on their cell phones. Parents were shielding children’s eyes. The two men shoved the semi-conscious Deeks into a van parked halfway down the block. The van drove off just as police sirens were heard in the distance.  
The van traveled a short distance before turning into a parking garage. The men in the van made good use of that time. They put a black cotton bag over Deek’s head, tied his hands behind his back and fastened his ankles together. They also placed a small vibrating butt plug into his lubed anus.   
Deeks was quickly transferred to a car trunk and the two men got into other cars. The van driver got in the car where Deeks was trapped. All three cars left the garage and headed in different directions. They all took time to drive through residential areas where there were normally no traffic cameras.  
While two of the cars just wandered aimlessly, the car with Deeks turned into a vacant house for sale. They had a garage door opener which another accomplice was able to steal while touring the house as a prospective buyer earlier in the week.   
The door opened and the car pulled in beside another car with a man waiting in the driver seat. The two men quickly transferred a slightly struggling Deeks from one trunk to the other. The cock ring and the vibrations from the butt plug kept his cock erected and leaking precum.  
The door opened and the original stolen car left to be dumped. The other car obeyed every traffic law as it made its way to a private air field. The car drove inside a hanger and pulled up next to a shipping crate. Two other men waited in the hanger.  
The lid of the crate was propped against it. The inside of the crate & lid were lined with padding. The trunk was popped and Deeks was pulled out. His cock ring was removed, and his cock was stroked until he shot a load of cum onto his stomach which amused his captors as they scrapped some cum into a glass tube.  
Deeks was becoming more aware and was humiliated by his circumstances. He continued to struggle as much as possible. One man held his head, and another injected a new drug cocktail into a vein in his neck.  
The last thing Deeks was aware of was having an adult diaper fastened around his waist. Once he was unconscious Deeks was quickly transferred to the crate & strapped in securely before the lid, with a few small airholes, was placed on top and nailed closed.  
The crate was loaded into the private plane housed in this hanger and the main hanger doors were opened. A short time later the pilot & co-pilot appeared, and the plane was rolled out of the hanger. It wasn’t long before the plane took off and headed south.  
Little more than an hour after Marty Deeks walked into his neighborhood deli he was leaving the country. The plane landed in central Mexico where the cargo was transferred to a second plane which took off for South America.  
That plane landed on a remote airstrip surrounded by the jungle. Once the passengers had gotten off and removed the cargo, the plane departed. A short time later two jeeps and a pickup truck appeared from the jungle. The crate was quickly loaded into the back of the truck. The three vehicles quickly left the landing field area.  
Twenty minutes later the little caravan got back to their compound deep in the jungle. It consisted of a group of buildings enclosed behind a wall with a watch tower in each corner. Once the jeeps & truck were parked, the crate was taken down and the lid removed. Deeks was just beginning to return to consciousness.   
The straps were loosened, and he was pulled out of the crate. He was laid on the ground before his now wet diaper was removed and the butt plug yanked from his ass. Deeks groaned when a hose was jammed into his asshole and the tap turned on full, he screamed as his bowels filled with icy cold water from a deep well.  
With his arms and ankles still fastened together the best Deeks could do was to flop around on the concrete like a fish pulled from a lake. The hose was removed; followed by an explosive release of shit & water.  
The central area of the compound was fairly crowded with people, anxious to see the newest arrival. Several men stepped forward, doing their best to avoid the shit puddle, and lifted Deeks to his feet. The cut the rope on his ankles and walked him over to a wooden frame.   
The cut Deek’s wrists free and attached them to some leather cuffs attached to ropes. Despite his attempts to break free Deek’s arms were raised above his head. Similar leather cuffs were attached to his ankles which were pulled to the sides of the frame.  
This left Deek’s body on display, he was embarrassed that strangers could easily view every part of his body. Especially since some watery brown discharge leaked out of his abused anus and ran down the inside of his legs.  
Once Deeks was securely fastened to the frame two men directed water hoses at him. One concentrated on the front part of his body with another man playing the hose over Deek’s back. The hoses had quite a bit of pressure and caused Deeks to squeal when the frigid water hit sensitive parts of his body.   
His balls & cock felt bruised by the force of the water. His formerly unbreeched asshole also ached when the water spray hit it directly. The water stopped while Deek’s body was covered with sweet smelling soap and then to his dismay the hoses were used to rinse his body.  
One man emerged from the crowd, he was dressed in scrubs and he had latex gloves on his hands. He started a careful examination of Deeks’ body while Deeks kept asking him what was going on. There was some chuckling from the crowd as Deek’s questioning got louder & more insistent.  
Suddenly the man grabbed Deeks’ scrotum and gave his balls a hard squeeze.  
“Shut up! Your babbling is annoying.”  
Deeks started to say something and the man squeezed his balls even harder. Deeks groaned but stayed silent after that warning.  
Another man with a pad and pen joined the man examining Deeks.   
“The buyer is okay with pubic hair, but this will need a trim. The trail can stay but these straggly hairs around the nipples have to go along with the underarm hair. He needs to be circumcised and that piggy nose is just waiting for a ring.”  
Deeks had frequently been teased about his “pug nose” but couldn’t keep quiet any longer.  
“What the fuck is going on here. No one is going to put a ring through my nose. You guys are in more trouble than you realize. I’m a federal agent. My team is already looking for me.”  
The two men chuckled.  
“We are well aware of who and what you are. Our buyer asked for a blonde cop in reasonably good condition. Not a twink but not a bear either. You fit the bill very nicely and the buyer actually paid a bonus for the upgrade from cop to federal agent.”  
“The buyer?”  
“Yes Martin, we have made a very good living for years supplying wealthy men and some women with pleasure slaves. Our reputation is impeccable. We have always been able to supply our buyers with just what they want.”  
Deeks was shocked. He had assumed his capture had something to do with a past case he had worked on.  
The examination continued.  
“Good sized nipples, they will take a nice gauge ring. Nice head on the penis, once we get rid of the foreskin, it will look great with a big PA. They want a ring in the ball sack so they can disable his equipment when it’s not is use.”  
Deeks tried his best to just ignore the handling of his cock and the comments being made about the plans the men had for his body. He was beginning to feel uneasy about his predicament.   
The men departed and a short time later a table was placed on the platform next to Deeks. Two women wearing latex gloves arrived after the table carrying trays covered with white cloths. They placed the trays on the table and one of the women started to apply hot wax to Deeks’ chest.  
He attempted to move away but was tied too tightly to avoid the application. The second woman took cotton strips, pressed them into the wax and then pulled the strips off, taking Deeks’ light chest hair along. The wax and the hair removal irritated his nipples but he was able to stay quiet while it happened.  
They used a trimmer to cut back his underarm hair but when the wax was applied and then the cloths were used to remove the shorter hairs Deeks couldn’t hold back shouts of pain. The women used wax to narrow the trail of hair below his navel and scissors to trim his pubic bush.  
When the hair trimming was done Deek’s body was coated in sweet smelling oil. Every part of his body was covered with the oil including the hair on his head. The crowd in the central courtyard started to wander away as four men approached and released Deeks’ wrists & ankles.  
He tried to resist as they attached his wrist tightly together and fastened a small length of chain between his ankles that allowed him to take small steps. Once again Deeks felt two greased fingers roughly shoved up his asshole and used to direct him where to walk. The chain on his ankle made it difficult to walk but the controlling fingers did not allow him to stop.  
The men took Martin into one of the building surrounding the courtyard. The fingers lodged in his asshole directed him down a hallway and into a room. The room was tiled on the floor and walls. There was one window with bars and a table in the center of the room with a thin mattress on top.  
Martin was lifted onto the table. Despite his best-efforts Martin’s ankles & wrists were fastened to side extensions of the table. The body oil had warmed and felt tighter on his skin. Deeks realized there must be some drug in the oil since he had trouble staying awake as the men left him alone in the room, locking the door on their way out.  
******************************************************************************  
Back in LA, Kensi had been notified about Deeks’ abduction by a neighbor who witnessed it. She met with the police and accepted sympathy from the neighbors gathered outside. As quickly as possible she went back to her apartment and notified the team about the kidnapping.  
She told Callen she would come to the office as soon as the crowd in front of the apartment dissipated. By the time Kensi arrived Eric and Nell had found film of Deeks being walked down the street naked & aroused before being loaded in a van.  
They traced the van to the parking garage and saw the three cars leave a short time later. They were still trying to trace where the 3 cars traveled after they left the garage. Callen & Sam had gone to the garage to check out the van which appeared to never have left.  
The license plates on all three cars came from cars reported stolen. They passed the information to the LAPD and two of the cars had been found abandoned. Kensi spent time going over past cases to see if anyone had recently been released from prison or escaped.  
Hetty kept busy checking with other agencies to see if anyone had heard anything about Deeks abduction. So far, she was coming up empty.   
It was discouraging to run into nothing but brick walls and worrying that there had been no ransom demands. Everyone tried to be upbeat for Kensi’s sake, but she was too good an agent not to understand the situation.  
******************************************************************************  
When Deeks woke up the next morning his head was immobilized by a meal cage with thick canvas straps, one secured across his forehead and the other encircling his head - under his chin around to the top of his head. He found he couldn’t move his head or open his mouth to say anything.  
“Martin, you’re awake. Now we can begin. We are going to start the modifications required by your buyer. We like to start with these before your training so that you will be completely healed before delivery.”  
Deeks made some unintelligible sounds trying to reason with the man staring down at him. The cage encasing his head moved up pulling him into a semi-sitting position. On a tray in front of him Deeks saw a tray with an assortment of gold rings.  
“I think we’ll start with your little piggy nose. As I said the other day it is crying out for a nice ring.”  
Deeks tried his hardest to get free but his head was secure, and his wrist and ankles still attached to the table. The man took a cotton swab, dibbed it in a bottle of liquid and then brushed both side of the cartilage between Martin’s nostrils. He waited a few moments for the topical anesthetic to take effect before bringing a tool up to Martin’s nose and punching a hole through the cartilage.   
A stream of blood ran down over Deeks’ closed lips. There hadn’t been any actual pain, but he could feel ring being pushed through the hole. A drip of quick drying glue sealed the two ends of the ring and it dropped down onto his top lip. The man wiped the blood away with a smile.  
“There that wasn’t too bad was it? Next we’ll do the ears. No need to numb those.”  
There were two pinches followed by rings being fastened to Martin’s earlobes. His right ear got a row of studs with crystals inside the upper curve of his ear. There were lots of grumbling noises from Martin, but the man just smiled down at him,  
“Now Martin we move down your body. First a little ice on these adorable nipples.”  
First the man leaned over and licked Martin’s nipples and gave each a little suck. He rubbed the right nipple with an ice cube before grasping it with a clamp and piercing it right where the nipple joined the aureole. He pushed a ring through the hole and sealed it before repeating the process on Martin’s left nipple.  
Deeks screamed from the sharp pain when each nipple was pierced. With his mouth sealed closed, little sound escaped. He had trouble getting his breath and couldn’t believe what was happening to him. He was shocked by a belt being fastened around his waist which further restricted his ability to move.  
Martin’s navel was quickly pierced and ringed which led to another scream of pain. The man smiled at him as he wiped a new line of blood from Martin’s top lip.  
“The next procedures may be a little painful, so we’ll try some local anesthetic and something to relax you.”  
The man removed the canvas bands from around Deeks’ head allowing him some freedom of movement. He moved his head to relieve the stiffness, but the sudden movement made his nose piercing bleed again.  
The man held some gauze gently against Martin’s nose to stanch the flow of blood.  
“Martin try not to move your head so much. You are making the bleeding worse.”  
“Listen! I don’t know who the fuck you are, but you need to let me go if you don’t want to wind up in a lot of trouble. My team has probably already found this location. By the way no one ever calls me Martin.”  
The man laughed.  
“Martin is your slave name. We always try to use some variation of a slave’s free name. We feel it is helpful in your training. No one will find you here so forget any thought of rescue.”  
“I am not a fucking slave! You will never be able to train me to be someone’s slave and my team WILL find me.”  
Martin got an injection in his arm. A few minutes later he wasn’t sure where he was or what was going on. Once he was drugged up, there were several injections of a local anesthetic into his foreskin and penis.  
As a doctor started to cut away the foreskin, Deeks tried to concentrate on what was happening. He wanted to tell they, to stop but couldn’t form any actual words. His circumcision was quickly accomplished. Some styptic salts halted the bleeding.   
A large gauge, heavy PA ring was attached to the head of Martin’s dick and a similar ring pierced through the bottom of his scrotum.  
Although he was only conscious, tears ran down Deek’s cheeks. He was horrified by the changes made to his body. It was hard to accept he had lost all control of what was done to him.  
While still heavily drugged Martin was released from his bonds and rolled onto his stomach. He was given a drug injection into his prostate, via his colon. He was transferred to a rolling bed, had his wrists and ankles attached to leather cuffs before being taken to another room in the building. This room had a large window that looked out onto the jungle.  
Deeks was awake long enough to look put the window at the apparent endless expanse of jungle foliage. He quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Making a new man of him

Martin Chapter 2  
Deeks woke to pain. Unsure where he was or what was causing the pain he tried to sit up. He pulled at the restraints holding his wrists before he realized that the previous day was not just a bad dream but had actually happened.   
He opened his eyes and shouted. “What the Fuck is going on?”  
Two women dressed in white laughed.   
“We have to rotate your piercings and treat them with antibiotics.”  
“Well it FUCKING hurts, so stop it!”  
“Infections would hurt worse so just settle down. It won’t be much longer.”  
Since he had no choice Deeks attempted to relax back onto the bed. Sunlight streamed in the large window of the room. Just as the women were finishing up several men came into the room with a covered tray.  
The women in white left as a table was pulled across the bed. The back of the bed was raised so that Deeks was sitting up. The tray was placed on the table and the cover removed. Deeks checked out the contents of the tray. A small portion of scrambled eggs, quite a bit of fruit and a large glass of juice were on the tray.  
One of the men released his wrists.  
“Time for breakfast Martin. Eat up, we have quite a bit to take care of today.”  
Deeks grabbed the tray and threw it at the attendants. He reached down in an attempt to release his ankles.  
One of the men grabbed the head of his dick, still healing from the circumcision and piercing, and gave it a hard squeeze. Deeks screeched in pain even before the man grabbed the newly installed PA ring and gave it a sharp twist.  
Deeks thought his head would explode from the pain. He laid back trying catch his breath. Two of the men grabbed the food off the floor and put it back on the tray. The third man left and came back with a new glass of juice.  
A long rubber tube and large plastic syringe was produced from a drawer in the table beside the bed.   
“So Martin, hopefully you got that nonsense out of your system. Even if you could get out of this building, which is not likely, where would you go? Take a look out the window. We are in the middle of a jungle. A naked, pierced white man would not be hard to track down.  
If you refuse to eat your breakfast, we are prepared to shove this tube down your throat into your stomach. We can run the food through a food processor and use the syringe and some water to get the food into your stomach.  
It will not be a pleasant experience for you, and you will be left with a hell of a sore throat. So be smarted than you have been and just eat your breakfast.”  
Deeks looked at the food on the tray, now in a messy pile after being picked up off the floor.  
“Can I get some food that hasn’t been on the floor.”  
“You put it on the floor, we are not going to waste food. Start eating or the tube goes down your throat. That might actually be good practice for the cocks that will soon go down there.”  
Deeks took the plastic spoon and started to eat the pile of eggs and fruit. At least the floor looked clean. He ignored the cocks remark and concentrated on eating and drinking his juice. When he was finished, he turned to the men with a big insincere smile.  
“All finished boys. Do I get a good mark on my record?”  
The table was moved away, and his wrists were again fastened to the bed. A metal bar was fastened to each of his ankles which were then released from the bed. The bar was extended until his legs were painfully spread apart.   
A cord with a hook at the end was lowered from the ceiling. Deeks asked what was going on but got no response. Once the hook was attached to the stretcher bar it was raised again toward the ceiling. Deeks asked them to stop it but the men just laughed.  
Deeks felt extremely vulnerable. The more private parts of his body were now served up for display and he had the feeling this was not a good thing.  
“Martin, as I told you we have a lot to accomplish today. First up is your first training session.”  
One man had a squeeze tube in his hand. He walked over to the foot of the bed. He removed the cap off the tube and stuck the end of the tube into Martin’s ass. He squeezed the tube so the lube inside entered Martin’s body.  
Deeks started to panic. “No please, don’t do this!”  
The man dropped his pants and knelt on the bed. He gave his semi hard dick a few strokes to get a full erection before he shoved his dick into Martin’s asshole.  
Deeks screamed at the pain of the hard dick thrust fully into his body. He had suffered some abuse as a young teenager but had never been fucked. He had feared it and sometimes he still had nightmares about that part of his life. The reality of the burning sensation of his sphincter and the pain of the intrusion into his colon was worse than he imagined.  
Deeks abandoned any pretense of dignity or courage. He sobbed and begged for his rape to stop. Roughly 24 hours ago he was walking into his neighborhood deli. He couldn’t help feeling that Callen or Sam would have been able to escape capture but he was inadequate. He still had faith his team would rescue him but was horrified that any of them would burst into a room and witness him being raped.  
The man’s abs slammed into Deeks ass with every thrust. His sore dick and balls bounced each time which just added to his discomfort. Also, several people had come into the room from the hall to laugh and comment which added to Deeks’ humiliation.  
Deeks breathed a sigh of relief when his rapist pulled out of his ass and spayed cum onto his ass crack. His relief was short lived when despite his pleas for his rape to stop a second man got into position and thrust his hard dick into Deeks’ ass.  
By the time, the third man was done fucking him Deeks mind had retreated from reality. His eyes were wide open but unseeing. Bloody snot was running down his top lip and dripping into his open mouth.  
Martin’s legs were lowered, and the stretcher bar removed. His wrists were released from the bed frame. A nurse gave him an injection to keep him semi-conscious and he was placed in a wheelchair. A harness was fastened on him to keep him in the chair.  
Martin was first taken to a room where a loose gold chain necklace was installed around his neck. Golden bracelets and anklets were fastened on his body. Finally, a wide cock ring was placed around his cock and balls. The ring pulled Martin’s genitals away from his body in a display position. This made them more vulnerable to punishment. The ring also had a shock feature that could be used to control a slave.  
Next stop was the tattoo room. “Martin” was tattooed in bold black letters across the top of his chest. Permanent guyliner was inked around his eyes. Martin’s slave identification number was placed on his right bicep. The final tattoo was a colorful sunburst around his navel.   
The final stop of the day was at the salon. Martin’s shaggy dog hair style was modified to a swept back from the face style and some extensions were added at the back, so his hair reached to the top of his back. His eyebrows were modified to be thinner and more arched above his eyes.   
Martin was given a manicure and pedicure and all ten of his nails received a coating of scarlet red polish. When his polish was dry, he was moved back to his room.  
Nurses cleaned him up and covered his body in the special oil to soften his skin and removed small blemishes. A doctor examined his anus to be sure no serious tearing occurred during his anal sex training session. He also looked at all Martin’s piercings to make sure there was no evidence of an infection starting.  
*********************  
Back in Los Angeles the whole team was working on finding some clue to Deeks’ whereabouts. Facial recognition failed for the two men who initially abducted Deeks. They were wearing wigs and sunglasses. It appeared they may also have changed their features with prosthetics.   
They came to dead end with the cars used. Kensi was trying to keep a positive attitude but it was getting harder as each hour passed with no progress made.   
Hetty kept busy calling in favors she had accumulated over the years. She finally came up with their first clue. The team had been going on the assumption that the kidnapping had something to do with Deeks career in law enforcement.   
Hetty got some information about a human trafficking ring. There were vague references on the dark web about the search for a blond policeman for a special order. A customer requested a police officer that was not a twink or a bear. Deeks would fit that description.  
This gave a new direction to their investigation and resulted in some immediate successes. The dark web had gone silent on the search for the blond policeman. The team took this to possibly mean they had found the correct candidate and that was Marty Deeks.  
Everyone worked on trying to find where Deeks might be being held. Pretty quickly it became obvious that it was not in the USA. Sam and Callen headed out to check out private airfields.  
Towards the end of the day, they struck pay dirt. They actually got the name of the pilot and copilot who flew a plane out the day if Deeks’ capture. Sam and Callen hurried to the address for the pilot and found an empty lot. The copilot’s address was an actual house. Unfortunately, it was a burned-out shell, that was still smoldering. They were told the owner of the house had died in the late-night blaze. Another dead end.  
********************  
Martin returned to consciousness back in his room. As he looked up at the ceiling, he saw that a mirror had been added. He could clearly see the alterations and additions to his body. He was horrified. Could he ever return to who he was before being kidnapped?  
There was the dull ached in his ass. The piercings all over his body were still painful. A wave of sadness swept over him, but he choked back the tears, not wanting to give any satisfaction to the people who were abusing him.  
Four men came into the room. Martin regarded them with apprehension. His apprehension grew as they moved to the foot of his bed. The same spreader bar was attached to one ankle and them the other using his new anklets.  
The spreader bar was raised again and one after another the four men roughly fucked his already aching ass. Martin did his best not to beg them to stop but tears of pain and humiliation ran down his cheeks.  
The four men had nothing to say. They each fucked Martin and came in his ass. When the last was done he shoved a butt plug into Martin’s swollen asshole, removed the spreader bar and attached his anklets to the bed.  
Martin was left alone with a sore ass, unable to even clear the tears or snot from his face. A short time later five men came into his room. Martin was told to open his mouth wide, a command he ignored. A moment later Martin arched off the bed when a painful shock was delivered to his dick and balls. His new cock ring’s built-in shock function had been activated.  
“Martin open your mouth or I turn up the power and shock you again. You MUST learn obedience.”  
Not wanting another shock Martin opened his mouth. A hard rubber ring was shoved between his teeth. This took away any ability to stop the hard cock that was shoved into his mouth. Martin gagged as the cock hit the back of his mouth before it was withdrawn and thrust back in.  
“Let’s get a little tongue action going Martin or you get another shock. I’m sure you have had your share of blowjobs you know what feels good. Kelsi looks like she has a sweet mouth, I’m sure you enjoyed it.”  
Much as he resented the remark about Kelsi, Martin did not want to get another shock. He swirled his tongue around the dick in his mouth and sucked gently on it. When his mouth filled with cum, he tried not to swallow but the dick was not withdrawn, and Martin found himself with no choice but to swallow the bitter slime.  
Four more times his mouth was invaded, and full loads of semen were delivered by each man. After the fifth man was finished the rubber ring was removed. Martin started to cough which led to him vomiting up the contents of his stomach. His mouth rapists laughed as they left the room.  
Martin was left to lay, fastened to the bed, and covered in stinking vomit. Eventually a couple nurses came into the room and looked at him with frowns on their faces.   
‘Well Martin! You sure have made a mess of yourself. We are here to clean you up.”  
Both nurses wore latex gloves. They released Martin’s wrists and ankles. As soon as he was free Martin jumped off the bed and headed to the doorway to the hall. A shock from his cock ring brough Martin to his knees.  
Both women laughed.  
“You are a slow learner Martin. That’s setting two on your shock ring. The highest setting is ten. Now get up off the floor and into the bathroom or get another shock.”  
Deeks struggled to his feet and staggered into the bathroom. He was ordered into the shower to get rinsed off. Once the worst of the vomit was washed off, water was shut off.  
“Get out of the shower and lean over the sink with your legs spread. I want to take out your plug.”  
Deeks did as he was told. He grunted as the plug was pulled from his asshole. He was surprised when a tube was shoved in his asshole to replace the plug. Warm soapy water filled his colon as the enema bag emptied.  
The cramps started quickly but he was ordered to clench his asshole and stay in position. Just as the cramps started to become unbearable, the tube was removed.  
“Get on that toilet. If you leak on the floor you will lick it up.”  
Deeks quickly settled on the toilet. The sounds and the smells resulting from his colon’s evacuation were embarrassing since the nurses did not leave the room. Once he was done Martin was ordered to the bidet to clean himself up.  
“Okay Martin. Back into the shower, use the shampoo and conditioner in your hair and thoroughly wash your body with the soap.”  
Deeks did as he was told, he had no desire to ever get another shock from his cock ring. The products provided form him were very flowery. After he rinsed, he was ordered to bend over the sink again. One of the nurses examined his asshole to be sure there was no serious injury there. Once the exam was done, she used a gloved finger to spread a special salve in and around his hole. Deeks hated to admit it but it did make his sore hole feel better.  
Martin was told to stand with his arms out and his legs spread. The nurses covered his body with oil. This was used to soften his skin and erase any small blemishes. His hair was gelled and brushed back from his face, very different from his usual more tousled look. He was annoyed when some pink lip gloss was applied along with some peach eye shadow above his eyes.  
When he was taken back to his room and refastened to the bed, Deeks wondered what the point of the makeup was if he was just going to be lying in bed. As he looked up into the mirror above his bed Deeks was struck by how different he looked. Different hair, piercings, tattoos and now eye shadow and lip gloss. Really, he looked like another person. Suddenly he realized the new person was Martin.  
********************  
Back in Los Angeles they finally got some useful intel. A friend of Kensi’s was active in a human trafficking investigation. They were able to tell her about who filled the request for the blond police officer to be enslaved.  
They told her that it was an established slavery ring that operated out of a South American country. The business was extremely profitable, and those profits were freely shared with high government officials. The only access to the main base of the business was a secret airfield hidden in the jungle or hiking in thru the jungle.  
The human trafficking task force could provide no assistance or backup. Kensi’s friend did agree to provide her with the rough information they had about the location. Kensi wanted to head to South America immediately. As she correctly surmised the slavery ring must be efficient since they had been in business for quite a while. They would be anxious to train Deeks quickly and get paid. They had the experience to get that done.  
Callen and Sam made plans to fly to South America and tried their best to dissuade Kensi, but she insisted on going with them. They did convince her to wait in the capital until they returned with Deeks. All three of them realized it might take a while for Deeks to recover from his ordeal and it might be easier from him if Kensi did not witness his humiliation firsthand.  
Hetty did her best to support their efforts but she wasn’t able to provide them with much. She did give them a contact in the capital that could give them advice on how to get to the jungle headquarters of the slavery cartel.


	3. Training continues

Martin Chapter 3  
Deeks tried to keep his eyes closed as much as possible. The reflection from the mirror of his altered body disconcerted him. He was half asleep when a tray with cut up fruit and a large glass of fruit punch was delivered.  
After the day he had and the forced changes to his body, Deeks had enough. He just didn’t care. Knowing there would be retribution and not caring; once his hands were freed, he swept the contents of the tray onto the floor.  
The three attendants surprised him by laughing. Martin’s hands were quickly refastened. One attendant held his head down and squeezed Martin’s nose shut. Once he was forced to open his mouth top breath the hard rubber ring was jammed between his teeth.  
The fruit from the floor was placed in a blender and some fruit punch was added until it was the consistency the attendants wanted. Martin’s bed was adjusted so he was partially sitting up. His head was held down firmly on the mattress.   
The end of the rubber tube was lubed and roughly shoved down Martin’s throat. It was NOT a pleasant experience and he did his best to try and move away. He gagged s the tube moved down his throat.   
The large syringe was filled with the contents from the blender. The of the syringe was inserted into the end of the rubber tube and the watery mixture was pushed into the tube. Next a syringe of water was used to clean the tube. The procedure was completed 4 times before the tube was removed.  
The ring was removed from Martin’s mouth. His throat felt like it was rubbed raw. Martin kept clearing his throat trying to relieve his discomfort. It didn’t work. As a parting gesture, as they left the room, one of the attendants gave Martin a couple shocks from his cock ring. He arched off the bed and screamed which aggravated his already sore throat.  
Deeks lay stunned on his bed. He stared at his reflection in the ceiling mirror. His eyes makeup was smeared by his tears of pain and frustration. The pink lip gloss spread over his top lip and chin. He was determined not to give in to his captors, but resistance just meant pain. He couldn’t help thinking “Why bother”.  
His thoughts were interrupted by five men coming into the room. Deeks tensed as he suspected what this meant.  
The men quickly attached Martin’s ankles to the spreader bar before releasing his anklets from the bed and forcing his legs apart. The bar was quickly raised up, so Martin’s red, irritated asshole was clearly displayed.  
The first man moved into place between Marin’s legs. He dropped his pants smeared a little lube on Martin’s asshole and plunged into his colon with one thrust.  
This resulted in gravely voiced scream from Martin. The man continued to fuck him full strength. Martin’s balls and dick bounced as the man’s body continued to pummel him. Martin suddenly felt warmth inside his ass, and he knew the man had cum inside him.  
The first man pulled up and his pants and walked out of the room. A second man quickly took his place and started to roughly fuck Martin. His brutal thrusts had Martin’s feet jiggling in the air. Martin tried his best to relax his body to reduce the pain, but he couldn’t help begging the man to stop raping him.  
When the third man shoved his dick into Martin, he told hm how great his pussy felt. It had loosened up and the accumulation of man-cum inside made for a smooth fuck. He reached up and roughly pinched Martin’s recently pierced nipples which brought a groan of pain from the slave in training.  
Several people wandered in from the hall to watch and encourage the rapists. One man walked up to the bed, fished out his cock and pissed into Martin’s face. That encouraged several other men to do the same. Martin closed his eyes tight and shut his mouth. He tried to hold his breath while the piss was hitting him in the face.  
When the fifth man finished, Martin’s legs were lowered, released from the spreader bar and refastened to his bed. He could feel his asshole leaking a slimy mixture of semen and ass juices onto the bed. Martin was left alone stinking of piss and completely demoralized. He did his best to not start sibbing because he was afraid that he would never be able to stop.  
************  
In Los Angeles Kensi, Callen and Sam boarded a commercial flight for the capital. They had passports and ID with new identities. They were three friends signed up for an eco-tour that left four days after their arrival.  
They hoped that would be enough time for them to find out where Deeks was being held. Hetty’s contact had found someone who used to work for the slavery cartel. He thought the guy would share the location info for money. The problem was they did not have a huge amount of money to play with. All three of them felt confident they could free Deeks if they could just find out where he was being held.  
**********

No one ventured into Martin’s room. The door remained closed despite his calling out for help. He hoped that someone would come and clean the rapidly cooling puddle of discharge from his asshole. Eventually he felt the need to pee and called again for a urinal, but no one paid any attention to his request.  
Deeks lay in bed and tried to shift his position so he wasn’t laying in the slimy puddle under his ass. He was fastened too tightly to move. When the need to piss because too great he found himself wetting the bed. That humiliation on top of everything that had been done to him was the breaking point. He began to sob and didn’t stop until he fell into an exhausted sleep.  
Martin was awakened, the next morning by the door opening and someone ringing a bell. He attempted to sit up in bed but was held tight against the mattress by his bracelets and anklets. A breakfast tray was placed on a table and pulled over his bed.  
He asked if he could clean up before eating but was told to just eat his breakfast. Deeks was grateful that he could slightly shift out of the slimy mess om his bed once his wrists were released. The smell of stall piss was overwhelming, and he took a big swallow of fruit juice to try and clear the taste from his mouth.  
Deeks had learned his lesson about refusing food and made quick work of his breakfast. Once he was finished eating his ankles were released and he was ordered into the bathroom. It was a pleasure to take a shower. He didn’t mind the flowery smelling shampoo and body wash since it helped take away the piss smell that seemed trapped in his nose.  
Martin was ordered out of the shower and got dried. Two nurses coated his body in the special oil. The third nurse stood a distance away with the shock trigger for his cock ring in her hand. She started him straight in the face as one of the other nurses coated his cock with oil. She moved her hand up and down until his cock started to firm up. He started to pull away but the nurse with the trigger device shook her head from side to side. He got the message not to interfere and the three nurses giggled at his discomfort.  
A leash was hooked onto the PA ring at the end of his partial hardon.  
“Come along Martin. Time to see the doctor.”  
Martin had to walk quickly to keep the leash from pulling on his still fresh piercing. It seemed to him that they took a roundabout route to the infirmary. They passed lots of laughing people, he recognized some of his rapists as they walked through the halls. Martin hated how his stomach clenched with fear when one of them smiled at him.  
At the infirmary the leash was removed, and Martin was ordered up on the exam table. A belt was put around his waist to hold him on the table and his legs fastened to stirrups and spread wide. The nurse left.  
First the doctor rotated all his piercings and applied antibiotic cream. He let Martin know they were healing well with no signs of infection. Martin was embarrassed when a bright light was shown on his asshole and the doctor stooped down to get a closer look.   
Martin squirmed as the doctor inserted a finger and felt around inside his ass. He couldn’t really see clearly what the doctor was doing but felt a pinch when the doctor gave him an injection is his prostate. This was the second injection Martin had in that gland. They were designed to sensitize his prostate so that fucking would become more pleasurable to him.  
“Your pussy hole is in good shape. It appears to be adapting well to its new purpose. We can proceed with your training, without any delay.”  
That was not good news for Martin who made no reply. Two attendants came into the infirmary and took charge of Martin.   
They went to a well-equipped gym where Martin was given a bright pink jockstrap to put on. He wasn’t a fan of the color but was happy to wear clothing of any kind after days of forced nudity.  
He was put through a rigorous workout which he recognized was all about contouring and definition not strength or bulking up. Martin was dripping with sweat after two hours. He was given a smoothie and a half hour break before the next two-hour session.  
After the second session Martin was exhausted but was told to take a shower. When he emerged from the shower Martin was grabbed by several men and quickly strapped to a fucking bench. Martin found himself positioned on his hand and knees with his mouth and ass in position be used.   
He hated himself but couldn’t stop pleading for them to leave him alone. The rubber ring was forced between his teeth which stopped the pleading. Two hard cocks invaded his body at the same time. His balls, which dangled, between his legs were squeezed and he was told to use his tongue.  
Deeks was shocked when the dick that was moving in and out of his ass gave him a burst of pleasure when it grazed his prostate. He felt his dick starting to harden and tired his best to stop it by thinking of something sad or disgusting. The guy fucking him reached under Martin’s body and tugged gently in his nipple rings.  
When the rings were tugged, the pain/pleasure seemed to head straight to his dick. Deeks loved it when Kensi would pinch his nipples when they made love. How could this guy know it was one of Deeks kinks. He tried his hardest to stop the firming of his cock.  
It was a losing battle, Martin’s dick got a full blown hardon, it stuck out straight from his body, strong enough to lift the PA ring. He could feel his nuts pull up close to his body, one final tug on the nipple rings, a little harder this time, and Martin’s cum shot from his dick.  
His breath hitched and he couldn’t stop his groan of pleasure. The group of men around him started to laugh.   
The man fucking him taunted.  
“Hey, Martin is a real whore. He came from getting fucked up his ass. I can feel him getting into the fuck. He nice and loose just like satin inside.”  
Deeks was surprised when the rape stopped. Once the cocks in his mouth and ass shot, he was left alone. He realized the damage was done; they had accomplished what they wanted. He was Martin, he was a slave, he was someone who came from being fucked in the ass., from being raped.  
He started to sob as he was released from the fucking bench and made no effort to try and get away. Martin was docile and still sobbing as he was led to a room where a steaming bathtub was waiting for him. The surface of the water glistened with the flowery scented bath oil.  
Martin climbed into the tub and settled into the warm water. The water stung his swollen asshole a little, but he sat quietly and leaned against the back of the tub. Tears ran down his cheeks and dripped into the bath water. A hand held a glass with a straw in front of him. Martin drank what was offered. It was a sweet fruit punch. It contained some Viagra and a cocktail of drugs to make Martin relaxed and more susceptible to suggestion.  
Hands started to massage his shoulders, and then his temples which helped relax him. The same hands dipped down into the bath water to rub and gently squeeze Martin’s nipples. He felt his dick begin to harden again and moaned softly. It was so nice to be treated gently for a change.  
“Martin, let me help you out of the tub.”  
Strong arms helped him step out of the tub and dried him with soft, fluffy towels. His body was thoroughly covered with body oil. As the other man stroked his cock it continued to harden. A quick hard tug on martin’s balls had his dick soften.  
“Martin climb up on the massage table.”  
Once again, he does as he is told and stretches out on the table lying on his stomach. The oil on his body feels warm on his skin. The massaging hands now started at his feet and worked their way up his calves, and thighs. They spent some time kneading Martin’s butt cheeks, fingers spread some soothing salve on Martin’s hole. One finger snuck inside to spread some salve inside Martin’s colon.  
The hands went to the shoulders and massaged their way down Martin’s back to his waist. There was another chance to spend some time kneading Martin’s ass.  
“Martin turn over on your back now.”  
For some reason it embarrassed him to expose himself to this man. He knew that made no sense since he had been naked and exposed and abused for a couple days.   
The man bent down and kissed Martin, his tongue pushed against Martin’s lips which relaxed and allowed the tongue to continue into his mouth. When the tongue nudged his tongue, Martin nudged back. The lips that pressed against his lips were not soft, they were hard and rough. Deeks was used to soft lips meeting his. Kensi’s lips were always soft.  
Martin felt disappointment when those hard lips moved away from his lips. They worked their way down the sensitive skin of his neck. The man lightly bit at that soft skin, leaving little red marks as they traveled down to Martin’s nipples.  
The man used his teeth to pull at the rings piercing the nipples. His hard, rough lips latched onto the nipples and softly sucked. Martin squirmed and his dick got hard. The man chuckled.  
“Martin you are turning into one hot pussy boi. I never known any woman to get so hot from nipple play as you do Martin.”  
Another tug to Martin’s nut sack, eliminated his hardon.  
“Martin what you really need is a nice dick filling up your ass, pressing against your love nut that’s hidden there. That will get you to shoot another big load. You’ve become a fuck boi much faster than we thought possible. You must have wanted this for time but just suppressed your need to be used.”  
The man held a bottle poppers under Martin’s nose and told him to take a deep breath. Martin felt like the top of his head might come off and his eyes lost focus. He actually giggled as the man put Matin’s feet on his shoulders and pushed them back, spreading his ass cheeks and putting his asshole in position to be fucked.  
As the man pressed his hard cock against the hole it resisted for just a moment before he pushed all the way. Martin moaned, neither man completely sure if it was from pain or pleasure. The man set a fast pace and positioned Martin so that his prostate was hit with every thrust.  
Martin grunted and his dick hardened quickly. The man leaned down to kiss Martin and let his chest rub on Martin’s. The man’s chest hair rubbed against Martin’s nipples, this dual stimulation caused Martin to orgasm and shoot a load of cum between their bodies.  
The mad raised himself off Martin’s chest and pummeled his ass even harder. Martin’s grunts got louder. A few minutes later the man emptied his load into Martin’s ass.   
The man left Martin sprawled on the massage table and exited the room. The attendants came into the room and deposited Martin back into the now lukewarm bath and cleaned him up. They had to hold him up as they coated his body with oil. They half walked; half carried him to his new quarters. Gave him a drugged drink to help him sleep and left him.  
**********  
Hetty’s contact, unaware that he was under surveillance by the national police, met the plane carrying the three LA agents. They greeted each like old friends, unaware photos were being taken.  
They headed to the hotel suite the agents had booked, to plan the best way to free Deeks. Their contact told them about the man who used to work for a supplier of the slave cartel. He had made couple deliveries to their headquarters. He had been blindfolder during the plane rides. When they returned to the airport, after his third delivery, he had been given a bag of trash from the cockpit to dispose of. He looked thru the bag to see if anything of interested had been thrown away before throwing it in a dumpster.  
The co-pilot had mistakenly thrown a copy of the flight plan in the trash. The man grabbed it, mostly out of curiosity. When the pilot realized the flight plan was missing, cartel members had a meeting with the co-pilot. Unable to explain the whereabouts of the missing flight plan the co-pilot did not survive the meeting.   
The man with the flight plan realized the potential value of what he had and the danger. He disappeared into the slums of the capital, blending into the maze of shanties and tents where thousands fought to survive.  
Hetty’s contact was able to hear out about the man and to find him. Promised money and a new life in the USA, he agreed to help the federal agents. He assumed this was a mission with the full backing of the US government. The contact said nothing to dissuade that assumption.  
A meeting had been set for late that night in a bar adjacent to the slum area. It was a popular hangout for drug dealers and prostitutes, a place not frequented by any law enforcement.  
Meanwhile photos from the airport were run through facial recognition software and the agents were quickly identified. They were immediately placed under surveillance by the national police.


End file.
